




by chic-10



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: Chinese
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2013-05-23 01:59:27
Rating: M
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1584807/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/466855/chic-10
Summary: Ron and Draco. My favourite pair. I have the idea and the story outline before OotP, so the story would be a bit AU. This will be a long story and I will try my best to finish it. Please use Chinese Big 5 to view the story.





	

Disclaimer: I am not JK, I don't own the characters. Though I LOVE playing with them, especially a certain red head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
§i§O»PÁÛ°m   
  
[¬Oªº, §Ú±q¤@¶}©l«K°Q¹½§A¤F¡K]   
  
ªù³Q¤j¤O±À¶}, ¤÷¿Ë®ð¨R¨R¦a¦^¨ì®aùØ, ¤@Áy¤£®®¦a»¡: ¡§¤S¬O¨º­Ó½Ã´µ²z·dªº°­!¡¨ ¤÷¿Ëªº¤ß±¡¦ü¥G«Ü®t. ¡§¨º­Ó³Â¥Ê·R¦nªÌ¦Ñ¬O¦b§«Ãª§Ú!  
  
¡¨   
  
¡§¤÷¿Ë, ½Ã´µ²z¬O§A±`»¡ªº¨º­Ó½a°­¶Ü?¡¨§Ú°O±o¤÷¿Ë´¿´£¹L¤@­Ó¤@ÀY¬õ¾v, ¤S½a¤S°Q¹½¤S¾i¤@¤j¸s«Ä¤lªº§Å®v®a±Ú--·íµM¨S¦³§Ú­Ì°¨¥÷®aÅã»®  
  
, ´I¦³, ¦å²ÎÀu¨}¡K   
  
¡§¹ï! ´N¬O¨º­Ó¤@ÀY¬õ¾v, ¤S½a¤S°Q¹½¤S¾i¤@¤j¸s«Ä¤lªº½Ã´µ²z! àm­ô, °OµÛ!§Ú­Ì°¨¥÷®a¬O¦³¦a¦ìªº§Å®v®a±Ú, »P¨º¨Ç·R¦n³Â¥Êªº¤Gµ¥§Å®v®a±Ú¬O§¹¥þ¤£¦Pªº! §Ú­Ì¯ÂºØÀ³¥H¥L­Ì¬°®¢!¡¨   
  
¹ï§r!§Å®v²¦³º»P³Â¥Ê¤£¦P, ³Â¥Ê¤@ÂIªk³N¤]¤£·|, ¤ñ§Ú­Ì§Cµ¥¦h¤F! §Å®v¤S«ç¥i¥H¹ï¥L­Ì¦³¦n·P©O? ¯ÂºØÀ³¦³¯ÂºØªº­·½d, ¹³§Ú­Ì°¨¥÷¤~¹³¼Ë! ¯u·Qª¾¹D¨º­Ó½Ã´µ²zªøªº¤°»ò¼Ë.   
  
¡§¦Ñ¤½! ¤£­n¨º»ò¥Í®ð¹À! ©ú¤Ñ¬Oàm­ôªº¥Í¤é, »¡¦n¤µ¤Ñ¥h¶RÂ§ª«µ¹¥Lªº!¡¨   
  
¡§§Ú®tÂI§Ñ¤F! àm­ô¤w¸g¤Q·³¤F!¡¨ ¤÷¿Ë»´»´©ç¤F§ÚªºÀY, ¡§¦ý§Ú¨S¦³®É¶¡, §A¸ò¥À¿Ë¨ì±×¨¤«Ñ¥h¿ï¤@¥óÂ§ª«¦n¶Ü?¡¨   
  
¡§¦nªº.¡¨ §Ú¤w¸g¤£¬O¤p«Ä¤l¤F(¤Q·³ÁÙ¤£ºâ¬O¤p«Ä¤l?), ¤£¯à¦Ñ¬O¦V¤÷¿Ë¼»¼b.   
  
¡§¨º»ò§Ú­Ì¨«¤F, §A·|¯d¦b®a¸Ì¦Y±ß¶º§a! ¦Ñ¤½?¡¨ ¥À¿Ë¤@Ãä°Ý, ¤@Ãä¦ù¤â¥h®³¤õÄl¤Wªº©IÂP¯».   
  
¡§¶â, §A­Ìª±±o¶}¤ßÂI§a!¡¨   
  
¡§¦nªº, ¡¥±×¨¤«Ñ¡¦!¡¨   
  
¡§«ô«ô, ¤÷¿Ë.¡¨   
  
XXX XXX XXX  
  
  
  
¤@Âà²´, ¥L­Ì«K¨ì¹F±×¨¤«Ñ, ¤@¦p¥H©¹, ³o¸Ì¤H¤s¤H®ü.   
  
¡§§A·Q­n¤°»ò? àm­ô?¡¨   
  
¡§­ø~¡¨ ¯u¶Ë¸£µ¬, ª±¨ãÅ]¥M¶Ü? ¤W­Ó¤ë¤÷¿Ë¤w¶R¤Fµ¹§Ú, ª±¨ã­¸¤Ñ±½§â¶Ü?¤W¬P´Á¤]¶R¤F. ©Ò¦³³Ì·s³Ì¶Qªºª±¨ã§Ú¤]¦³¤F, ¶R¤°»ò¦n©O?   
  
¡§ÁÙ¨S¨M©w¦n¶Ü? ¨º§Ú­Ì¥ýÀH«K³}³}, ¬Ý¨ì³ßÅwªº«K¶R§a!¡¨   
  
¡§¦nªº¡¨ ¬Ý¬Ý¦³¤°»ò·s³f¤]¦n. §Ú­ÌÀH·N¦a³}¤F´X¶¡©±, ¥i¬O§Ú«o§ä¤£¨ì³ßÅwªºªF¦è, ¤Ï¦Ó¥À¿Ë³QªA¸Ë©±ªº¤k§ÅÄñµÛ¤£©ñ.   
  
¡§°¨¥÷¤Ó¤Ó, §A¬Ý³o¥óªø³T¦h¦n¬Ý, ¸ò§Aªº½§¦â¦X°_¨Ó¦h¦XÅ¨°Ú¡K¡¨ ·íµM, ¥À¿Ë¬ï¬Æ³£¦n¬Ýªº.   
  
¡§¥À¿Ë¡K¡¨ §Ú©Ô¤F¥À¿Ëªº¤â¤@¤U, §Ú­Ì¦b³o®a©±¤w¦³¥b­Ó¤p®É¤F, ­Y§Ú¤£´£¦o, ¦o¥i¯à¤@¸Õ«K¤T­Ó¤p®É.   
  
¡§°¨¥÷¤Ó¤Ó, ³o­Ó¾v¹¢¸ò³oªø³T¬O¤@®Mªº, ¦Ó¥BÁÙ¥i¥HÊï¿m»´·LªºÅ]ªk©O, ÁÙ¦³³o¥ó¡K¡¨ ¨º­Ó¤k§Å¤£Â_®³¥X¤£¦Pªº¦çª«µ¹¥À¿Ë¸Õ.   
  
¡§¥À¿Ë!¡¨ §Ú¤w¸g«Ü¤£­@·Ð¤F, ¤µ¤Ñ¤£¬O­nµ¹§Ú¶R¥Í¤éÂ§ª«ªº¶Ü?   
  
¡§¾¾! àm­ô, ¤£¦p§A¦Û¤v¨ì¨ä¥L©±³}¤@·|§a, ©ÎªÌ¥ý¥h¦YÂIªF¦è, §Ú¶R§¹¦çªA¦A¥Î©I³ê¥Û¥s§A¦^¨Ó³o¸Ì, ¦n¶Ü? ³o¸Ì¦³ÂIª÷¹ô, ¤£­n§Ë±¼°Ú¡¨   
  
¡§ª¾¹D¤F.¡¨ §Ú¤S¤£¬O¤p«Ä¤l! ¦Ó¥B¤~´X­Óª÷¹ô¦Ó¤w. ¤£¹L³o¼Ë¤]¦n, §Ú¥i¥H¦Û¤v¨ì³B¨«¨«, ¥L­Ì¤@¦V¤£ªÖÅý§Ú¦Û¤v³}ªº. ²{¦b©¹­þ¸Ì¦n©O?   
  
¨«µÛ¨«µÛ, àm­ôÅ¥¨ì³\¦hÅwªYªº¯ºÁn, àm­ôÀHµÛ¯ºÁn¨«¨ì¤@­Ó¤½¶é. ¥L¥»¥H¬°·|¬Ý¨ì¤@¤j¸s¤H, «o¥uÁô¬ù¬Ý¨ì¤@­Ó¤p¤k«Ä¥ñ¦V¤@´Ê¾ð¦b¼Æ¼Æ¦r, ¨º­Ó¤k«Ä¦³¤@ÀY¬õ¾v.   
  
¡§®A! ­ì¨Ó¦bª±®»°gÂÃ, ¯u¥®¸X.¡¨ »¡§¹«KÂà¨­¦Ó¥h. ¥LÄ~Äòº©µL¥Øªº¦a¥|³B¨«, ¤S¨ì¤F¤@±ø¨S¤Hªº«ÑùØ, ¥|©P¥u¦³¤@¨ÇªÅ¸mªº¤ì½c. ¡§ÁV¤F, §Ú¤£¬O°g¸ô§a, ¤£, ¥u­n¤@ª½¦V«e¨««K¥i¥H¨ì¤jµó, ³o¸Ì¤ñ§Ú®aªá¶éÁÙ¤p, §Ú«ç·|¦b¦¹°g¸ô©O!¡¨ ¹Á¸Õ»¡ªA¦Û¤v«á, àm­ôÄ~Äò©¹«e¨«.   
  
¡¥«£³Ø-¡¦ ¤£ª¾±q¦ó¶Ç¨Ó¤@¨Ç©ÇÁn. àm­ô¥ß§Y¦^ÀY¥|³B±i±æ, ¥i¬O§O»¡¬O¤H, ³s¿ßªº¼v¤l¤]¨S¦³¬Ý¨ì. àm­ô¥ß§Y¥[§Ö¸}¨B. ¡¥§Ú¤~¤£¬O¦ý¬°©È¤~¨«ªº, ¥u¬O§Ú­nµ¹¦Û¤v¶R¥Í¤éÂ§ª«¦Ó¤w!¡¦   
  
¡¥«£³Ø-¡¦ ¤S¶Ç¨Ó¤@°}©ÇÁn, àm­ôÁô¬ù¬Ý¨ì¨ä¤¤¤@­Ó¤ì½c¦b²¾°Ê, ¤ì½c¤¤¦³¨â­Ó¤Ï¥úÂI, ¬O²´·ú¶Ü?   
  
¡§®í~®í®í~¡¨ ¯uªº¬O¤@­Ó¤H! ¨º­Ó¤Hµy·L§â¤ì½cªº³»³¡²¾¶}, ­ì¨Ó¬O¤@­Ó©Màm­ô¦~¬ö¬Û­Yªº¨k«Ä, ¥L´§¤â¥Ü·Nàm­ô¹L¥h. ¦n©_¤ßÅX¨Ï¤U, àm­ô¨«¤F¹L¥h.   
  
¡§¦³¤°»ò¨Æ¡K¡¨ ÁÙ¥¼»¡§¹, ¨º­Ó¨k«Ä«K¤@¤â§âàm­ô©Ô¨ì½cùØ¥h.   
  
¡§§A·Q«ç¼Ë!¡¨ ªGµM! §Ú´Nª¾¹D·|¤H¦³¥´§Ú¡X°¨¥÷®aªº¿W¥Í¤l¡X ªº¥D·N! ¥i¬O§Q¥Î¤p«Ä¨Ó´î§C§ÚªºÄµÄ±©Ê¤]¥¼§K¤Ó¨õ»À¤F!   
  
¡§¶Ì¥Ê! ¤£­n³o»ò§n§r!¡¨ ¨º­Ó¨k«Ä¥Î¤âÝ¤µÛàm­ôªº¤f. «ç¥i¥H¤£§n! ¡§³Q¤Hµo²{«ç»ò¿ì!¡¨ §Ú´N¬O·Q¦³¤Hµo²{§Ú³Q§A¸j¬[! µ¥¤@¤U¡K §AÁx´±¥s§Ú°µ¶Ì¥Ê!§A³o¤j²Â¥¹! §Ú¥i¬O°¨¥÷®aªº¿W¥Í¤l§r! ­n¬O§Ú¤÷¿Ëª¾¹D§A³o­Ó¤p°­¸j¬[§Ú, §A¥i¬O·|¦º±o«ÜºGªº! §Úµo»}!   
  
¨º­Ó¨k«Ä¥uÅ¥¨ìàm­ô«©«©§r§rªº¥s, ¤@­Ó¦r¤]Å¥¤£À´. ¡§§A³o»ò§nª÷©g¥i¬O·|µo²{§Ú­Ì¸ú¦b³o¸Ìªº! §Ú¤~¤£­n²Ä¤@­Ó³Qª÷©g§ä¨ì, ¥±¹p©M³ìªv¤S·|¯º§Ú¤F.¡¨ ¨k«ÄÀ£§C¶Ú¤l¦a»¡, ¨ÃÃP¶}Ý¤µÛàm­ôªº¤fªº¤â.   
  
¡§­ø¡K§A¬O¦bª±¡K®»°gÂÃ¶Ü?¡¨ àm­ô¤£ª¾¹DÀ³¸Ó¯ºÁÙ¬O½|³o­Ó¤£¥Ñ¤À»¡, ´N©Ô¥L¤@°_ª±®»°gÂÃªº²Â³J.²{¦b, ¥L²×©ó¥i¥H¥¿µø¨ì³o­Ó²Â¨k«Ä, ¥L¤]¦³¤@ÀY¬õ¾v, º¡Áy³¶´³, ¤j·§¬O­è¤~¤½¶é¸Ì¨º­Ó¬õ¾v¤k«Äªº­ô­ô§a.   
  
¡§§A¤£¬O¶Ü?¡¨ ¨º¨k«Ä¤@Áyª°ºÃ¡K¤£, ¤@°ÆÄø¬Û!   
  
¡§§Ú¤S¤£»{ÃÑ§A­Ì, «ç·|¸ò§A­Ìª±®»°gÂÃ!¡¨ àm­ô¤ß¸Ì»{©w³o­Ó¨k«Ä¥~ªí»P¤º¦b¤@¼Ëªº¡X Äø!   
  
¡§¤£»{ÃÑ¤]¥i¥H¤@°_ª±§r!¡¨ ¬õ¾v¨k«Ä¿Ë¤Á¦a»¡, ¡§ ¹ï¤F, §A¦íªþªñªº¶Ü? «ç»ò§Ú±q¨Ó¨S¨£¹L§A©O? §Ú¸òªþªñªº«Ä¤l³£¬O¦nªB¤Í°Ú!¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¤~¤£¬O¦í¦b³oºØ¦a¤è! §Ú¤]¤£·|¸ò§A³oºØ³q¤s¶]ªº³¥«Ä¤l¤@°_ª±!¡¨   
  
´N¦b¤G¤H½Í±o¿³°ªªö¯Pªº®É­Ô (À³¸Ó»¡¬O¤@­Ó¥¿§V¤O¸ò¹ï¤è°µ¦nªB¤Í, ¥t¤@­Ó«h§V¤O¦a©Úµ´), ¨â­Ó¤H¼vÄòº¥­¢ªñ, ¥L­Ì¦³Àq«´¦a¨«¨ìàm­ô©M¬õ¾v¨k«ÄÂÃ¨­ªº½c¤l¨â®Ç, Âù¤â§ìµÛ¤â§â, ¦b²@µL¹w¥ü¤U¥Î¤O¤@´ª, ¨Ã¨Ï«l¦a·n®ÌµÛ²{¦bÂ÷¦a¬ù¨â§`ªº¤ì½c.   
  
¡§ µo, µo¥Í¤F¤°»ò¨Æ?! ¦a¾_¶Ü?¡¨ àm­ô·Q«öµÛ½c¤lªº¨â®Ç¨Ó¥­¿Å¦Û¤v, «o¤@­Ó¤£¤p¤ß, ¾ã­Ó¤H±¼¤J¥t¤@­Ó¨k«ÄªºÃh¤º.   
  
¡§ §A¤£­n¶Ã°Ê¦n¶Ü!¡¨ ¨k«Ä¸Õ¹Ï³»¶}½cªº»\, ¡§ §Ú­Ì¥ýª¦¥X¥h§a!¡¨   
  
´N¦b³o­Ó®É­Ô, ½c¤lªº®Ì°Ê°±¤î¤F, ¦³¤H¥´¶}¤F½c»\, ¨â­Ó¦³µÛ¦P¼Ëªº¦l¯ºªº¨k«Ä¥X²{¦b¥L­Ìªº­±«e.   
  
¡§ §ä¨ì§A¤F, ¤pºa®¦!¡¨ ¨ä¤¤¤@­Ó¨k«Ä´r§Ö¦a¹D.   
  
¡§ ¾¾! ·Q¤£¨ì§Ú­Ìªº¦Ñ§Ì³o»ò¼F®`, ¥æ¨ì¤@­Ó¥i·Rªº¤kªB¤Í©O!¡¨ ¥t¤@­Ó¨k«Ä¤@ÁyÅå³Y¦a»¡.   
  
¡§ ¦n¸r¼}°Ú!¡¨ ¤G¤H¤@°_¹D.   
  
Åå»î¥¼©wªºàm­ô²{¦b¤~µo²{¦Û¤v¤´¥ñ¦b¨k«Äªº¨­¤W, Âù¤âºòºò§ìµÛ¹ï¤èªº¤W¦ç, ¦Ó¨k«Äªº¤@°¦¤â¥ç¦n¹³¬O­n«OÅ@¥L¤@¼Ë, ºOµÛ¥LªºªÓ»H. àm­ô¥»¯à¦a¼u¶}, ¥L°Q¹½¸ò¨ä¥L¤H¦³¹L¥÷ªº¨­Åé±µÄ², ¯S§O¬O­¯¥Í¤H, ©ÎªÌ¬O¥L¤£²ßºD³Q§O¤H¾Ö©ê? ¨­¬°°¨¥÷®aªº¤H, °ª¶®ªº¨¥¦æÁ|¤î¥i»¡¬O¥²³Æªº±ø¥ó, ©Ò¥HµL½×¬Oàm­ôªº¤÷¥À©Î®a®x±Ð®v³£¤£·|°µ¥X¤@¨Ç ¡¥¨S«~¨ý¡¦ªºÁ|°Ê, ¦Óàm­ô¥ç²z©Ò·íµM¦a±µ¨ü¥L­Ì¤@ª½¥H¨Ó©ÒÄé¿éªº«ä·Q, ÁöµM­è¤~¦³¤@«b¨º¥t¤@­Ó¨k«Ä¨­¤Wªº·Å·x¥O¥L·P¨ì¤Q¤À¦w¤ß¡K   
  
¡§ ¤pºa®¦, §Aªº¤kªB¤Í¥s¤°»ò¦W¦r§r?¡¨ Âù­M­Lªº¨ä¤¤¤@­Ó¿³¨ý¯sµM¦a­ÁµøµÛ¤´µM§¤¦b½c¤¤ªº¨â¤H.   
  
¡§ §Ú¤~¤£¬O¥Lªº¤kªB¤Í!¡¨ ³oÂ²ª½¬O¹ïàm­ô³Ì¤jªº«V°d! ¤£³æ§â¥L»~»{¬°¤k«Ä¤l, ÁÙ¥H¬°¥L·|¬Ý¤W¥L­Ì¨º­Ó¤@ÁyÄø¬Ûªº§Ì§Ì?! ¯u¬O¶}ª±¯º!   
  
¡§ «x? §A¬O¤k«Ä¤l¶Ü?¡¨ ¨º­Ó²Â³J©~µM¬Û«H¥L­ô­ôªº»¡¸Ü!   
  
¡§ §A¦³¬Ý¨ì§Ú¬ï¸È¤l¶Ü?¡¨ àm­ô¯¸ª½¤F¨­¤l, Âù¤â©Ô¤F©Ô¦Û¤vªº¶Â¦âµu¿Ç.   
  
¡§ ³o­Ë¬O.¡¨ ¨k«Ä·L¯º¹D.   
  
¡§ ¤pºa®¦°Ú!¡¨ ¨ä¤¤¤@­ÓÂù­M­LÃä·nÀYÃä»¡, ¡§ ¤k«Ä¤l¤]¥i¥H¬ï¿Ç¤lªº°Ú!¡¨   
  
¡§ ´N¬O§r! ª÷©g¤£¤]±`±`¿Ç¤l¶Ü?¡¨ ¥t¤@­Ó¨k«Ä±µ¤f¹D, ¡§ ¦o¬ïªºÁÙ¬O§Aªº¿Ç¤l©O!¡¨   
  
¡§ ¬O°Ú¡K¡¨ ³o­Ó³Ã¥ë¤£·|¦³¦Û¤vªº¥D·N¶Ü? ¦Ñ¬O§O¤H»¡¤°»ò¥L´N«H¤°»ò!   
  
¥¿·íàm­ô·Q¶}¤f½|²´«eªº¤T­Ó¬õÀY²Â³J®É, ¨ä¤¤¤@­ÓÂù­M­L¬Ý¤F¬Ý¦Û¤vªº¤â­I(¤â¤W¨Ã¨S¦³¤â¿ö), »¡: ¡§ ³ìªv, ®É¶¡®t¤£¦h¤F.¡¨   
  
¡¥ ³ìªv¡¦¤]¬Ý¤F¬Ý¦Û¤vªº¤â­I (¦P¼Ë¨S¦³¤â¿ö) »¡: ¡§ ¬Oªº, ¥±¹p, §Ú­Ì¸Ó¨«¤F.¡¨   
  
»y²¦, ¨â¤H«K¸õëÆëÆ¦a¶]¶}, ®ø¥¢¦bµóªººÉÀY.   
  
àm­ô§b§b¦a¬ÝµÛ¥L­Ìªº®ø¥¢³B, ¤£ª¾¹D¸Ó³Û¥L­Ì¦^¨Óµh½|¤@¹y, ÁÙ¬O¿³©¯¨â­Ó³Â·Ðªº³Ã¥ë²×©ó®ø¥¢. ¥LÂà¨­¬Ý¥t¤@¦W¨k«Ä, µo²{¥L¥¿¦b¬B°_³Q©ñ¦b¦a¤Wªº½c»\, ¨Ã¥´ºâ­«·s»\¤W.   
  
¡§ §A­n·F¤°»ò?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¸ú°_¨Ó§r! ­è¤~§A¥s±o¨º»ò¤jÁn, ·d¤£¦nª÷©g¤w¸gÅ¥¨ì, ¥¿¦V§Ú­Ì¨«¨Ó©O!¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú»¡¹L§Ú¤£­n¸ò§A­Ìª±®»°gÂÃªº!¡¨ àm­ô¤@­Ó¦r¤@­Ó¦r¦a¦R¥X¨Ó, ¥H§K¨º­Ó¥s ¡¥ºa®¦¡¦ªº¨k«ÄÅ¥¤£²M·¡.   
  
¡§ ¥i¬O¡K¡¨ µLµø¨k«Äªº¸Ü, àm­ô±À¶}¨k«Ä³»µÛªº»\¤l, ·Q¸ó¥X¥h, «o¾ã­Ó¤H³Q²Ì­Ë¶^¦b¦a¤W.   
  
¡§ ¦n¡Kµh!¡¨ àm­ô§¤¦b¦a¤WÀËµø¦Û¤v¨ê¶Ëªº½¥»\.   
  
¡§ §A¨S¨Æ§a?¡¨ ¨k«Ä³s¦£ª¦¥X¤ì½c, ¸÷¦bàm­ô¨­®Ç.   
  
¡§ ¨S¨Æ?! «ç¥i¯à·|¨S¨Æ! §Ú¨ü¤F¶Ë­C!¡¨   
  
¡§³oºØ¤p¶Ë»Q»Q´N·|¦n¤F.¡¨   
  
¡§ ¡¥¤p¶Ë¡¦?! §A¨S¦³¬Ý¨£§Ú¦b¬y¦å¶Ü?¡¨ ¤Ñ! ±q¨Ó¨S¦³¤H¥O¨ì¥L¬y¦åªº, ¥Lªº¤÷¥À, ¦Ñ®v©TµM¤£·|, °ªº¸©M§J©Ô§ó¬O³s±À¥L¤]¤£´±.   
  
¡§ §A¤£­n°Ê, §Ú´À§A¤î¦å.¡¨ »¡½}«K±N¤â©ñ¦bàm­ôªº¤p»L©M¤j»L¤W, ¦bàm­ô¨Ó±o¤Î¤Ï¹ï¥H«e, ¨k«Ä¤w¸g§âÁy´êªñ½¥»\¤Wªº¶Ë¤f, »´»´¦a§l§m.   
  
¾ã­Ó¥@¬É¦n¹³©¿µM°±¹y¤U¨Ó.   
  
àm­ôÅ¥¤£¨ì­·Án, Å¥¤£¨ì¤p³¾ªº¥sÁn, ¤]Å¥¤£¨ì¤£»·³B±×¨¤«Ñ¶Ç¨Óªº³Ù¼M¤HÁn.   
  
¥L¥uÅ¥¨ì¦Û¤vªº©I§lÁn.   
  
¥L¥uÅ¥¨ì¦Û¤vªº¤ß¸õÁn.   
  
¥L¥uÅ¥¨ì¨k«Ä¬°¥L»Q¶Ë¤f®Éµo¥XªºÁn­µ.   
  
¤£¹L¨â, ¤T¬íªº®É¶¡, ¹ïàm­ô¨Ó»¡«o¦n¹³¬O«Ü¤[«Ü¤[¤@¼Ë. ¥L¬ÝµÛ¨k«Ä¦R¤F¤f¤¤ªº¦å¤ô // §Úªº¦å¡K// ÀH·N¥Î¤â­I¦í¼L®B¤@¨ê // ¬X³nªº®B¡K// ¥¿²´¦a¬ÝµÛ¦Û¤v // ¦n¹³¬O¥ò®L´¸¤Ñ¤@¯ëªºÂÅ²´·ú¡K// »¡: ¡§ ¤î¦å¤F­C!¡¨ ÁÙµ¹àm­ô¤@­Ó¯uå®ªº¯º®e.   
  
¡§ §A, §A«ÜÅ¼§r!¡¨ àm­ô§C¤UÀY, ¸Õ¹Ï§âª`·N¤O¶°¤¤¦b¦Û¤v¤w¤£¦A¬y¦åªº¶Ë¤f¤W.   
  
¡§ ¤°»ò? ¤f¤ô¥i¥H®ø¬rªº§r, §Ú¶ý¶ý»¡³oºØ¤p¶Ë, »Q»Q´N·|¦nªº.¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¤~¤£­n³Q§A»Q!¡¨ àm­ô¤´µM©w²´¬ÝµÛ¦Û¤vªº½¥»\, ¦Ó¥B·P¨ìÂùÀU·L·Lµo¿S, ¨ì©³¦Û¤v¬O«ç»ò¤F?   
  
¡§ ¬O¶Ü!¡¨ ¨k«Ä¦³ÂI½ä®ð¦a»¡, ¨Ã±q¿Ç¤lªº³U¤f±Ç¥X¤@¶ô¯ù¦âªºªF¦è, ¬Ý°_¨Ó¹³¬O±q¦çªA¤W°Å¤U¨Óªº¥¬.   
  
¡§ §A, §A­n·F¤°»ò?¡¨ àm­ô¦í«á¤@ÁY, ¥H¨¾¨k«Ä¤S¦A°µ¥X¤@¨Ç¥O¥L¤ß¸õ¥[³tªº¨Æ¨Ó.   
  
¡§ ¥]²Ï¶Ë¤f°Ú.¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¤~¤£­n¥Î§A¨º¶ôÅ¼®à¥¬¥]¶Ë¤f!¡¨   
  
¡§ ¥¦¤~¤£Å¼! ¦Ó¥B³o¬O¤â©¬! ¤£¬O®à¥¬!¡¨ ¥Lº¡Áy³q¬õ, ÁÙ¤@°Æ§Ö­n®ð±o­ú¥X¨Óªº¼Ë¤l, ¡§ §A¤£­n«Kºâ!¡¨ »¡§¹«KÂà¨­·Q­nÂ÷¶}, ¦Ó¨º±ø©Ò¿×ªº ¡¥¤â©¬¡¦«h³Q¥Lºòºò¦a´¤¦b¤â¤¤.   
  
¡§ µ¥¤@¤U! §Ú¨S»¡¤£ªÖ¥Î§r!¡¨ ¸Ü¥X¤F¤fàm­ô¤~ª¾¹D¦Û¤v»¡¤F¤°»ò. Ãø¹D¦Û¤v¯uªº­n¥Î¨º¶ô ¡¥¤â©¬¡¦¥]¶Ë¤f?   
  
¡§ §A­n¥Î¶Ü?¡¨ ¨k«Äªº«ã®ð¦ü¥G®ø´î¤F¤£¤Ö.   
  
¡§ §Ú¤]¤£·Q¥Îªº, ¥u¬O, ¥u¬O§Ú¦Û¤v¨S¦³±a¤â©¬.¡¨   
  
¡§ §ÚÀ°§A¥]²Ï§a!¡¨ ¨k«Ä¤S¦^´_¤F­è¤~ªº¼ö¤ß. ¥L¦A¦¸¸÷¦bàm­ô¨­®Ç, ¶}©l¥Î¤ß«o¤£¼ô½m¦a¥]µÛàm­ôªº¶Ë¤f.   
  
àm­ôÀRÀR¦a¬ÝµÛ¹ï¤è, ¬ÝµÛ­·§j°_¨k«Äªº¾vµ·, ¥LºCºC§¤ª½¨­¤l, ¾aªñ¨k«Ä, ¥L¶å¨ì¨k«Ä¾v»Ú¶Ç¨Óªº²M­»¡X ³¥¯ó¯ëªº²M­». ¥L³ßÅwºØ·PÄ±, ³o¼ËÀRÀR¦a§¤µÛ, ¬ÝµÛ¥t¤@­Ó¨k«Ä, ¦ý¨s³º³ßÅw¤°»ò, àm­ô«o»¡¤£¥X¨Ó.   
  
Á`©ó, ¨k«Ä¥]²Ï¦nàm­ôªº½¥»\, ©ï°_ÀY¨Ó, ÁÙ®tÂI¸I¨ìàm­ôªºÁy, ¦V¥L·L¯º¹D: ¡§ ¥]¦n¤F°Õ!¡¨   
  
¨k«Ä¯¸°_¨Ó, ¦ù¥X¤@°¦¤â§ß°_àm­ô. ¥¿·í¤G¤H­±¹ï­±¯¸µÛ®É, ¤@¤Uªøªøªº­ï¤lÁnÅT°_. ¨k«Ä»¡: ¡§ §Ú­Ì­n¦^¥h¤F.¡¨   
  
¡§ ¥h­þ?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¦^¥h¤½¶é§r! ª÷©g¡X §Ú©f©f, ¦Ñ¬O§ä¤£¨ì©Ò¦³¸ú°_¨Óªº¤H, ©Ò¥H§Ú­Ìµ¹¤F¦o¤@­Ó­ï¤l, ­n¬O¦o©ñ±ó§ä¨ä¥L¤H®É, ¦o«K·|§j­ï¤l¥s§Ú­Ì¦^¥h. §Ú­Ì§Ö¨«§a, ¦^¥h¤½¶é!¡¨ ¨k«Ä©Ô°_àm­ôªº¤@°¦¤â, ·Q©ì¥L¤@§â.   
  
àm­ôµSºÃ¤F¤@¤U, ¦ý·Q¨ì¸ò³o­Ó¨k«Ä¦b¤@°_(ÁöµM¥L¬O¦³ÂI²Â), ¦ü¥G¤ñ¿W­Ó¨à¶R¥Í¤éÂ§ª«§Ö¼Ö¦h¤F, «K¶¶µÛ¨k«Äªº²o¤Þ, ©¹¤½¶é¨«. ¤~¨«¤F´X¨B, «K·P¨ì¯Ý¤f¦³¤@ªÑ¼ö¤O¦bÂX´². ¥Lªº¤â©¹Å¨¦ç¤º¤@±´, §ì¥X¤F¤@Áûºë½oªº¥ÛÀY.   
  
¡§ ¦nº}«Gªº©I³ê¥Û§r!¡¨ ¨k«Ä¥Ñ°J¦aºÙÆg¹D, ¡§ §Aªº®a¤H¦b§ä§A°Ú.¡¨   
  
¡§ ­ø, §Ú¬O¨Ó¶R¥Í¤éÂ§ª«ªº.¡¨   
  
¡§ §A¤µ¤Ñ¥Í¤é¶Ü? §A¤µ¦~¦h¤j?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¬O©ú¤Ñ, ¤Q·³ªº¥Í¤é.¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¸ò§A¦P¦~°Ú, §Ú¥H¬°§A¸òª÷©g¤@¼Ë¤j©O. ¤£¹L§Ú¤ñ§A¤j, ©Ò¥H§Ú¬O§Aªº­ô­ô.¡¨ ¨k«Ä®¼¤F®¼¯Ý, ¦n¹³°µ­ô­ô¬O¤@¥ó«Ü¤F¤£°_ªº¨Æ¤@¼Ë. ¡§ ©Ò¥H§A¬O­n¨«¤F¶Ü?¡¨ ¨k«Äªº»y®ð¤¤¥Rº¡¤F¥i±¤, ¡§ §ÚÁÙ·Q§â§A¤¶²Ðµ¹¨ä¥L¤H, ¤@°_ª±®»°gÂÃªº¡K¡¨   
  
àm­ô¤ß·Q, ³o­Ó¨k«Ä±¡ºüªºÂà´«ÁÙ¯u¬O¦³°÷§Öªº, ¡§ §Ú­n¨«¤F, ¥À¿Ë¦bµ¥§Ú.¡¨ »¡§¹«KÂà¨­Â÷¥h. ¨«¤F¨â¨B, ·íàm­ô¦^ÀY¬Ý¨ì¨k«Ä¤´¦b¦V¥L´§¤â¹D§O®É, ¦n¹³¦³¤@§âµL§ÎªºÁn­µ¦b¸òàm­ô»¡: ¡¥¤£¥i¥H´N³o¼Ë´N¨«!¡¦ ©ó¬Oàm­ô«æ¨B¨«¦^¨k«Äªº¸ò«e°Ý: ¡§ §AÁÙ·|¨Ó³o¸Ì¶Ü?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¤°»ò?¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¬O°Ý§AÁÙ·|¨Ó±×¨¤«Ñ¶Ü? §Ú­n§â¤â©¬ÁÙµ¹§A°Ú!¡¨ ¤£¬O¦Û¤vÆg¦Û¤v, àm­ôÄ±±o¦Û¤v½sªºÂÇ¤fÁÙ¯u¬O¤£¿ù.   
  
¡§ ¤£¥ÎÁÙ¤F, ¨º¶ô¤â©¬®Ú¥»¤£­È¿ú¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¡D»¡¡D­n¡DÁÙ¡Dµ¹¡D§A, ´N¡D¬O¡D­n¡DÁÙ¡Dµ¹¡D§A!¡¨ ¤j·§¬O³Qàm­ôªº®ð¶ÕÀ~­Ë, ¨k«Ä¥ß§Y»¡: ¡§ §Ú·Q§Ú¤U­Ó¬P´Á¤Ñ¤]·|¨Óªº.¡¨   
  
¡§ ¦n§a, ¨º»ò§A¤U­Ó¬P´Á¤Ñ, ³o­Ó®É­Ô, ¦b¤½¶éªº¤J¤fµ¥§Ú§a. ¤£­ã¿ð¨ì, §Ú°Q¹½µ¥¤H.¡¨ ±q¨Ó¥u¦³§O¤Hµ¥àm­ô.   
  
¡§ §Ú¤@©w·|­n¶ý¶ýÅý§Ú¨Ó§ä§Aªº. ¹ï¤F, §Ú¥sºa®¦!¡¨ ºa®¦¶}®Ô¦a¹D.   
  
¡§ §Úª¾¹D.¡¨ ±qºa®¦·q¨Øªºªí±¡¬Ý¨Ó, ¥L¨Ã¨S¦³µo²{­è¤~¥Lªº­ô­ô­Ì¤wº|¤F¤f­·, ¦ýàm­ô¨S¥´ºâ§â¯u¬Û§i¶D¥L, ¥L³ßÅwºa®¦¥Î³oºØªí±¡¬Ý¦Û¤v, ¡§ §Ú¥sàm­ô.¡¨   
  
ºa®¦°¼¤F°¼ÀY, ¯ºµÛ»¡: ¡§ ¦n©Çªº¦W¦r!¡¨   
  
¡§ ¤£­ã¯º! §Ú³Ì°Q¹½§O¤H¯º§Úªº¦W¦r, ³o­Ó¦W¦r¥i¬O«Ü¦³¨ÓÀYªº! ¦Ó¥B¤]«Ü¯S§O!¡¨   
  
¡§ ³o­Ë¬O, ³o»ò©Ç, ½Ö·|§Ñ±o¤F©O?¡¨ ºa®¦ÁÙ¦b±·µÛ¨{¤l§Ô¯º.   
  
¡§ ¨º»ò, ¤U­Ó¬P´Á¨£Åo.¡¨ ­@µÛ©Ê¤lµ¥ºa®¦¤î¦í¯ºªºàm­ô»¡.   
  
¡§ ¦nªº, ¤@ÂIÄÁ, ¤£¨£¤£´².¡¨   
  
XXX XXX XXX  
  
  
  
¬Ý¨ì¨â¤âªÅªÅ¦^¨ìªA¸Ë©±ªºàm­ô, ¤ô¥P¦n©_¦a°Ý: ¡§ ¨S¦³¶R¨ìÂ§ª«¶Ü?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¨S¦³.¡¨   
  
¡§ ¨º»ò§Ú­Ì¦A³}³}§a.¡¨   
  
¡§ ¤£¥Î¤F.¡¨ àm­ô©¿µMµo²{¥L¨Ã¤£»Ý­n¤@¥ó©ù¶Qªº¥Í¤éÂ§ª«.   
  
¡§ ¨º«ç¥i¥H¡K¡¨ ¤ô¥P¬Ý¨ìàm­ôªº½¥»\³Q¥]µÛ, ¡§ §Aªº½¥»\¬O«ç»ò¤F, §ÖÂI§Ë±¼¨º¶ôÅ¼¤¼¤¼ªº¯}¥¬.¡¨   
  
¡§ ³o¤£¬O¯}¥¬°Ú, ¬O¤â©¬! ¤H®a­É§Úªº.¡¨ ÁöµM­è¤~¦Û¤v¤]¦³§â³o¶ô¤â©¬»¡±o¤@¤å¤£­È, ¦ýÅ¥¨ì§O¤H³o»ò»¡, àm­ô«o§Ô¤£¦í­n¬°¥¦ÅGÅ@. ¬Ý¨ìàm­ô¦p¦¹µÛ·N¨º¶ô¤â©¬, ¤ô¥P¤]¤£»¡¤°»ò, ¦ýÁÙ¬O°í«ù­nµ¹àm­ô¶R¤@¥÷¥Í¤éÂ§ª«. ³Ì«áàm­ô±o¨ì¤@­Ó¥Î§@Æ[¬Ý»í¦a©_²yÁÉªº¦h¥\¯à±æ»·Ãè.   
  
·í±ß¬~¾þ®É, àm­ô¥Î¦Û¤vªºÂÈ¦ç¯ó­»¨ý¨N¯DÅS, «D±`²Ó¤ß¦a²M¬~¨º¶ô¤â©¬, ¨Ã·t·t§Æ±æ¤U­Ó¬P´Á¤Ñ§ÖÂI¨ÓÁ{.   
  
µM¦Ó, ¤@­Ó¬P´Á«á, ·íàm­ô¬G·N¦b¬ù©w®É¶¡¤Q¤ÀÄÁ«á, ¤~¬I¬IµM¨ì¹F¤½¶é¤J¤f®É, «o¬Ý¤£¨ìºa®¦ªº¨­¼v.   
  
¡§ §Ú»¡¹L§Ú°Q¹½µ¥¤Hªº!¡¨àm­ô¥Í®ð¦a»¡. ÁöµM¥L¤£°±©G½|ºa®¦, ¦ýÁÙ¬O­@¤ß¦a¦b§¤¦b¤J¤f®Çªºªø´È¤Wµ¥. ¤Q¤ÀÄÁ¹L¥h¤F, ¥b¤p®É¹L¥h¤F, ¦ýºa®¦ÁÙ¬O¨S¦³¥X²{.   
  
¡§ àm­ô, ­n¦^¥h¤F§r.¡¨ ¦^¨ì¤½¶é§äàm­ôªº¾|¥ð«ä»¡.   
  
¡§¡K¥i¬O, §ÚÁÙ¦bµ¥¤H.¡¨ ¦Óºa®¦¨º¶ô ¡¥¤â©¬¡¦, «h³Q¥L¥Î¤@±øºë½oªº¥Õ¦âµ·¤y¥]»qµÛ, ©ñ¦b¤f³U¸Ì.   
  
¡§ µ¥¤H? §A¦bµ¥¤°»ò¤H? ±q¨Ó¥u¦³§O¤Hµ¥§Ú­Ì, §Ú­Ì¤~¤£·|µ¥¨ä¥L¤H.¡¨ ¾|¥ð«ä²z©Ò·íµM¦a»¡, »¡§¹«K©Ô°_¤£±¡Ä@ªºàm­ô, ¤@°_¦^®a.   
  
¦^¨ì®a¸Ì, §¤¦b¤õÄl®Çªºàm­ô¶V·Q¶V®ð. ¬Oªº, ±q¨Ó¥u¦³¨ä¥L¤Hµ¥­Ô°¨¥÷®aªº¤H, ¨S¦³¤H¥i¥HÅý°¨¥÷®aªº¤Hµ¥, §ó¨S¦³¤H¥i¥HÅý°¨¥÷®aªº¤H¥Õµ¥! ¨º­Ó´H»Äªººa®¦¹ê¦b¤Ó¥i´c¤F, ¦^·Q°_¹L¥hªº¤@­Ó¬P´Á, àm­ô¨C¤Ñ³£¦b¬ß±æ¤µ¤Ñªº¨ÓÁ{, ¦ý¨º­Ó²Â³J©~µM´±²n¬ù! ¥L¼«µM§â¤â¤¤ªº ¡¥¤â©¬¡¦±¼¤J¤õ¤¤, ª½¨ì¤â©¬³Q¿N¦¨¦ÇºÉ, ¤~¦^¨ì¦Û¤vªº©Ð¶¡.   
  
«á¨Ó, ¥L±q¾|¥ð«ä¦bÅ]ªk³¡®b·|ªº·Ó¤ù¤¤¬Ý¨ì¨È·æ½Ã´µ²z, «K¥ß§Yª¾¹Dºa®¦¬O¥Lªº¨à¤l. ¤÷¿ËªGµM¨S¿ù, ½Ã´µ²z®aªº¤HªGµM°Q¹½! ¤Gµ¥§Å®v´N¬O¤Gµ¥§Å®v! ¤S½a! ¤S³ß·R³Â¥Ê! ¤S¡K¤S²n¬ù¡K ¨S¦³¤H¥i¥H¤Ö¬Ý°¨¥÷®aªº¤H. ¥L´Á±æ¦A¹J¨ì¨º­Ó²Â³J, ¥L­nºa®¦ª¾¹D²n¬ù°¨¥÷®aªº¤Hªº«áªG! ¦ý¦pªGºa®¦«D±`¦³¸Û·N¦a½ß¸o, àm­ô¤ß·Q, ¥i¯à¡X ¥i¯à¦Ó¤w¡X ¦Û¤v·|µ¹¥L¤@¦¸¾÷·|, °¨¥÷®aªº¤H¥i¤£¬OÀH«Kµ¹¤H¾÷·|ªº.   
  
«ÝÄò 


End file.
